lOS CELOS LOCOS
by Midorirel
Summary: Ranma esta celoso y esta apunto de hacer al que se puede arrepentir


- hola querido diario, estoy muy feliz, aunque no debería, lo hago sufrir, aunque me han aconsejado que es lo mejor para que reaccione. Estaba furioso cuando me vio con Reysuko en la cafetería, y peor cuando me fui de compras con el, su carita demuestra que si me quiere, pero no decaere seguire con mi plan-

Toc, toc. Golpes en la puerta

Akane miro hacia la puerta de su habitación " será el", " a lo mejor viene por una explicación" " debo ser fuerte"

- Akane me abres, o puedes bajar es que necesitamos decirte algo- se escucho la voz suave de kazumi

- esta bien, ya voy- contesto deseccionada.

Entro en el salón todos estaban serios, el salon parecía estar lleno de tención

- Akane- dijo el padre de ella muy serio

- me he enterado que sales con un compañero de tu clase, que conversas y ries con el, esto no puede ser, tu estas comprometida con Ranma, así que hemos tomado una decisión- dijo el señor tendo y luego miro a Saotome

" hay Dios, no me digas que esto se me va a salir delas manos y mi padre rompera mi compromiso con Ranma"

- como Ranma aun no ha llegado tu le informaras de la situación- dijo Saotome

- porque yo y no ustedes- replicó Akane

- porque para entonces no estaremos aquí- dijo Nabiki

- y a donde iran?- pregunto Akane desconcertada

- a un manantial- dijo Happosai

- hey esperen!!!!- dijo Akane furiosa

- lo siento hija, te dejamos, tu y Ranma necesitan tiempo a solas sin nosotros, y realmente sin nosotros, estaran dos semanas solos en la casa- decia el señor Tendo mientras sacaba las maletas y se dirigía a la puerta - así que cuidenla bien, y al dojo, a otra cosa no se desbelen- dijo y se marcho

" a un manantial, serán tontos". akane estaba tan molesta que subió a su habitación

- imbeciles Ranma y yo solos por dos semanas sin nadie mas en la casa, y porque no nos llevan, ahora que tenemos vacaciones, estaremos todo el día solos en casa- " todo el día solos". Akane se llevo lo mano a la boca "solos" Era el único pensamiento que se le cruzaba.

Transcurrieron las horas

- ya llegue- dijo ranma sin ningun animo " he y a donde ha ido todo el mundo". subió las escaleras estara akane " A, con esa tonta no hablare, sale con ese imbecil, si saliera con Rioga lo aceptaria, pero con ese bueno para nada, no pensandolo bien ni con Rioga lo aceptaría"

- hey akane estas ahi- hablo pero no se escucho ni un alma

de tanto pensar Akane estaba cansada y se habia quedado dormida

en eso sonó el teléfono

- si alo!- contesto Ranma

- Ranma te encuentras bien- dijo Daisuke uno de los amigos de Ranma

- si porque no debería estarlo- dijo el

- por lo que te hizo Akane, no te afecta- dijo daisuke

- Akane no me a hecho nada , de que etas hablando?- pregunto ranma ya molesto

- a que no sabes, la vieron por el "Al cielo", ese motel de la ciudad, Rioko Miyamoto dice que tiene gravación y que salia con Reysuko- dijo Daisuke

- no juegues que no me causas broma, y además en donde lo gravaria- dijo ranma ya en tono burlon

- que no es juego, y lo a gravado en el movil, me pidió que para guardar el secreto saliera con ella, y como eres mi amigo acepte, no quiero que Akane te lastime jamás lo imagine de ella, bueno espero haberte abierto los ojos, te dejo, si necesitas hablar llamame-

- si te llamare- dijo ranma colgando el teléfono

" sale con el, no me perdono como dijo, y tras eso se acuesta con el, no se lo pienso pasar, va a ver, no tengo que tranquilizarme si grita apareceran todos"

- quien era?- pregunto akane atrás de ranma

- a ahi estabas- dijo Ranma " calma Ranma, calma"

- que era Reysuko- dijo akane mostrando interes

- no era Daisuke- dijo ranma lo mas calmado que pudo, Ranma hizo el gesto de llamar a Kazumi

- ni te molestes, no estan, se han ido a un manantial, y no regrsaran hasta dentro de dos semanas- dijo Akane

- quieres que caliente la cena, ahora soy mejor cocinera me esfuerzo por parecer mas femenina, para Reysuko- dijo Akane con una sonrisa falsa

- a que conveniente- dijo ranma

- dijiste algo- pregunto Akane ya que el hablo entre dientes

- no, nada- dijo ranma- no ibamos a comer- dijo después de unos minutos

- si- contesto Akane.

- estubo delicioso- dijo Akane - bueno mañana lavare los platos, me ire a costar- dijo ella mientras subia a su habitación - hasta mañana- dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta

- lo mismo- atino Ranma

para tranquilizarse " eso no es verdad" se repetía y fue a tomar una ducha fría " su tecnica de calor interior estaba al maximo, y por eso por mas agua fría que se tirar no se convertía en mujer " que rabia, debo confiar en ella, a lo mejor engañaron a Saisuke, como es un niñato- dijo el ya vestido, subió las escaleras

- si yo también la pase genial, nunca olvidare este día a sido muy especial, si el mejor de mi vida- dijo Akane

Ranma esta frente a su puerta, acababa de cerrar toda las puertas y ventanas, por si las dudas de ladrones y ahora estaba escuchando akane hablar por teléfono

" con quien hablaría son las 11 de la noche, ya mas casi las 12"

- si Reysuko, hablaremos después de las vacaciones, si hasta entonces-

- que fastidió, me llama a esta hora cuando estaba ya a punto de conseguir el sueño-

toc, toc

- Akane me puedes abrir necesito algo- dijo Ranma desde afuera

" algo a estas horas, a lo mejor escucho lo de Reysuko y quiere hablar conmigo" - si pasa esta abierto, he que sea rápido- dijo Akane mientras se giraba hacia la cama para sacar las almohadas.

Ranma cerro la puerta y puso seguro

- sera lo mas rápido que quieras- dijo el

Akane se giro y sintió como era empujada a la cama

- ¿que haces Ranma?- dijo ella cuando lo sintió encima suyo

- tu que crees, lo mismo que Reysuko, ya no eres una niñita y no me puedes engañar - dijo Ranma.

Tomo ambas manos de Akane con una de el, utilizaba la derecha para desabrochonar los botones de la pillama de Akane

- Espe..- Akane no pudo terminar la palabra porque este introdujo su lengua en su caviad bucal, he hizo que ella e soltara al sentir su lengua toparse con la de el, sintió que los dedos de Ranma se introducian en sus partes, y ahogo un grito. Ranma paro para dejarla respirar y escuchar sus gemidos y su voz

- ¿qué te sucede?, ¿asi no te lo hizo el?- dijo Ranma

- de que hablas, dejame, basta Ranma no me toques- dijo ella aunque casi reteniendo las palabras por el placer

- que sucede te estas exitando, quiero verte mas, quiero que grites de placer, mi nombre y que aunque tu primera vez allá sido con el, no te olvides de quien te lo hizo la segunda vez- djo Ranma mientras la sujetaba para sacarse la camisa

Akane estaba asustada y desconcertada por sus palabras, así que trato de levantarse de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta pero tenía seguro, Ranma la alcano a sostener de un brazo

- hey a donde vas esto apenas empieza Akane, tu serás mia esta noche- dijo antes de tirarla al suelo

- donde tienes los pañuelos?- pregunto Ranma

- ¿para que lo quieres?- dijo Akane

Ranma se tiro encima de ella sin previo aviso y la beso, su beso era torpe y apasionado, Akane estaba tan atemorizada pero no sabía porque respondia a ese beso, el cual termino bruscamente dejandola a ella hipnotizada

- vas a contesatar- dijo Ranma

- bueno si no lo haces los buscare- dijo mientras el se paraba y buscaba en la comoda de su cuarto

Akane estaba tan desconcertada que esta vez no reaciono, hasta que sintió, que era sujetada de los brazos nuevamente, Ranma la alzo y la tiro en la cama, luego se puso sobre ella, y ató a la cabezera cada mano de Akane

- espera me lastimas, detente, vasta me lastimas- dijo Akane.

Ranma hacia caso omiso a las suplicas de Akane, estaba con tanto coraje, que queria hacerla suya y que no olvidara ese día, se levanto y busco nuevamente en la comoda de Akane, luego de conseguir otra pañoleta la ató a su boca y le susurro al oído

- no quiero oir tus suplicas porque se que me detrende, no quiero oir tus mentiras porque las creere, esta noche jamás la olvidaras, y a ese Reysuko si, porque aunque el te allá hecho mujer, no me remplazara, eso te lo juro- Ranma comenzó a besar su cuello

" de que estas hablando Ranma, si a lo mejor escucho nuestra conversación" Akane recordo su conversación con Reysuko

Flash back

" - si yo también la pase genial, nunca olvidare este día a sido muy especial, si el mejor de mi vida- dijo "

Fin Flash back

" si debe ser eso, a lo mejor piensa" sus pensamientos fueron parados cuando sintió a Ranma en su parte intima, sentía como el introducia su lengua, como su flujo rodaba por sus piernas, como trataba de introducir su lengua lo mas profundo, y luego sus dedos

Akane estaba ahogada en desesperación estaba atada y no podía hablar, no podía decrile que se detuviera y despejar sus dudas

" pero si puediera de verdad haria que se detenga, Ranma yo te amo no quiero que esto sea así"

Sentía como el deslisaba sus manos por sus piernas quitando su pantalón mientras las acariciaba.

Ranma la tomo de las caderas y la sujeto fuertemente mientras introdujo su cabeza en su intimidad acariciando sus labios mayores. Akanederamo una lagrima, de la cual Ranma se percato, y subio lento y suave dando vesos por doto su cuerpo hasta su boca donde le retiro el pañuelo

- mienteme, mientemé convenceme de que no te lastime-

- Ranma dame un beso- pidió Akane

Ranma lo miro a los ojos, luego la beso, un beso tierno lleno de amor, placer, el la comenzo a desatar, y se fue incorporando de encima cuando ella lo detubo y le susurro

a que solo yo se lo que le sussurro, bueno si quieren saber dejen rewis sino pues, me desanimo y no ontinuo, es que sin animación no se puede :P, buenop gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer mis tonteritas, adios!!!


End file.
